In server devices like System X® server products, Blade Center® server products, and eServer® server products available from Lenovo Group Ltd., of Beijing, China, and of Morrisville, N.C., a baseboard management controller (BMC) performs system monitoring and bug-checking (or so-called “debugging”). The BMC communicates with multiple sensors in the system and thus collects multiple system parameters, such as temperature, power mode, fan rotation speed, and limited operating system statuses (OS statuses), such as boot, shutdown, and bug checking. The BMC has a non-volatile memory (such as flash memory) for storing a system event log.